Mistletoe, Mistletoe, and More Mistletoe
by VigilantifiedMind
Summary: A distressed Jinora doesn't know what to do when she sees mistletoe at a Christmas party. Will she get kissed under it by a certain earth kingdom boy or will she chicken out the entire night? Modern AU. Kainora.


**A/N: Hey just a little oneshot I came up with. Enjoy! **

"What should I wear?" Jinora asked for the millionth time as she held up yet another dress to her body, examining it in the mirror.

"Wear that, its cute," Asami gestured to the dress Jinora was holding. It was a deep green dress that reached to her knees and went out towards the bottom.

"I don't think green is really my color," Jinora smoothed out wrinkles on the dress.

"But green is a _Christmas _color," Asami pointed out. "And we're going to a _Christmas_ party."

"What do you think Korra?" Jinora asked. Korra looked up from her phone, which she had been staring at for the past twenty minutes.

"Huh?"

"What do you think I should wear?"

"Personally, I think you should be like me and just wear an ugly Christmas sweater," Korra waggled her eyebrows and moved her hand up and down beside her red vintage sweater with a poorly sewed on snowman.

"I want to look nice though, you know for-"

"For Kai?" Asami and Korra said at the same time.

"Yeah," Jinora was as red as Korra's sweater.

"If you're really looking to impress him, I think you should wear the red one," Asami reached inside the closet and pulled out a simple red dress.

"Are you sure its not too, I don't know, tight?"

"Just try it on!" Asami urged. Feeling no discomfort around her friends she stripped off her clothes and slipped into the red dress. She turned from side to side in front of the mirror, examining the dress. "See its perfect!"

"Are you sure it looks-"

"Yes!" Asami squealed. "You have to wear it! Kai will go absolutely crazy."

"You know," Korra began. "Mako told me that Bolin is in charge of the decorations this year. And you know what that means." She winked.

"Mistletoe!"

"Mistletoe?" Jinora gulped.

"Bolin is a hopeless romantic," Korra shrugged. "And now that he's with Opal, I think he's going to take every chance he can get to kiss her. I'm talking mistletoe _everywhere_."

"Oh _no_."

"What are you so worried about?" Korra asked. "It's not like you and Kai have never kissed before."

"_We haven't!"_

"What?!" Korra, who was previously laying on Jinora's bed, sat all the way up. "What do you mean you guys haven't kissed yet?"

"We're not even dating!" Jinora exasperated.

"But everyone knows that you like each other, it's the same thing really," Korra shrugged.

"No it's not, I don't even know if he likes me," Jinora sighed.

"I have seen a lot in my day," Asami put her hand on Jinora's shoulder. "And trust me when I say that boy likes you. Bad."

"Really?"

"Really. Now here, let me curl your hair."

ooooooOOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOO

"Let's review," Korra said as she knocked on the door. "If you're under the mistletoe with Kai, what are you going to do?"

"Kiss him," Jinora said, determined.

"Welcome!" The door swung open and revealed a teenage earth kingdom boy.

"Kai!" Asami greeted him. "Has the party started yet?"

"It has now that you're here," He winked, causing her to giggle. "Come on in." Asami and Korra walked in first, leaving Jinora behind with Kai. Jinora peeked in and could see her family, who had left for the party much earlier.

"Hey," Jinora smiled.

"You look incredible," Kai said. "I mean, hey."

"Thank you," Her face undoubtedly matched her dress. "I-" She was quickly interrupted by Korra coughing. Jinora saw her pointing up while still coughing. Confused she looked up and saw a small plant with little white berries. Mistletoe.

Kai must have seen it to because he suddenly looked as red she felt. "I, uh, left something in the car." Jinora quickly lied.

"I think Mako needs my help in the kitchen," Kai blurted. He immediately left, leaving Jinora under the mistletoe alone. Despite her lie about needing to go to the car, she just stepped inside and shut the door behind her.

"What the hell was that?" Korra grabbed her, pulling her to the side.

"I think we both chickened out?" Jinora shrugged. Korra rolled her eyes.

"Lucky for you, there will be plenty more oppurtunities," Korra winked. "Take a look around." Jinora scanned the room, something she had yet to do since she got there. And there was mistletoe, everywhere. It was so much worse than Jinora could have imagined. It seemed like every five feet there was mistletoe. It was over every doorway, picture, and piece of furniture.

"Yikes," Jinora could feel herself starting to sweat as she realized a kiss was inevitable.

"Here comes your man now," Korra gestured behind Jinora with her head. Jinora flipped around and saw Kai advancing, She turned back to speak to Korra again, except she had already left to talk to Pema.

"Hi," Kai greeted her.

"Hey," Jinora said, feeling a sense of déjà vu. "This party is great."

"I don't know, the decorations might be a bit overboard for me," Jinora gave him a confused look. "But the food is great."

"Oh I haven't tried any yet."

"Mako made these amazing deviled eggs, you should try some!" Kai grabbed her hand and led her over to the table full of various foods. "Mako is actually a pretty good cook."

"Uh," she glanced up. Mistletoe. "I think I'll try them over here." She grabbed a few and quickly sat down on a small couch.

"What?" He looked at her confused until he looked up, suddenly understanding. "Oh, okay." Unsure of what to do, Jinora shoved a deviled egg in her mouth. There was far too much paprika.

"These are really good," Jinora forced herself to swallow. "Aren't you going to sit down?" She asked.

"I, uh," he glanced up. Jinora looked up above her. More mistletoe.

"Oh for spirits sake," she got up from the couch. She looked around but saw no place that was mistletoe free. "I'll be right back."

Before Kai could reply Jinora had already left. She went to probably the only safe place in this whole house. The bathroom.

Korra was right; the kiss was basically inevitable with all this mistletoe everywhere. So JInora took this moment of solitude to adjust herself. She smoothed out her dress in the mirror and fixed her hair that had gone a bit flat. She smiled in the mirror, confirming that she had nothing in her teeth. Sweat began forming in her armpits as she thought about actually kissing him. Sure she had imagined it a thousand times in her head, but now there was an actual possibility of it happening. And Jinora had never kissed _anyone_ before.

What if she was awful at it? What if they kissed and he stopped liking her because she kisses like a troll. Hesitantly, she lifted her hand to her mouth and began to kiss the back of it. Logically she knew this did nothing, but it felt nice to have practiced even the slightest bit.

"Jinora?" Somone knocked on the door. Jinora bit the back of her hand in shock.

"Ow," she whispered. "Who is it?"

"It's Korra, now let me in." Jinora immediately opened the door to allow her in.

"What?"

"What are you doing in here?" Korra inquired.

"N-nothing," her face flushed.

"Then get your butt out there and kiss him!" Korra said through her clenched teeth. "I saw him go outside onto the deck, now go!" She opened the door and shoved Jinora through it, slapping her butt on the way out.

Jinora stumbled out the door and smoothed out her dress again. She walked over and grabbed a peppermint from a bowl, just in case, and headed outside. When she stepped outside she immediately started shivering, the cold hitting her exposed arms and legs. She looked around and saw Kai sitting on the bench swing.

"Can I sit down?" She asked. He looked up in surprise.

"Uh, yeah," He stuttered. She sat down next to him, both of them looking around awkwardly hoping the other would speak first.

"Are you cold?" Kai finally broke the silence.

"Just a little I guess," Jinora lied, hoping her teeth weren't chattering.

"Here," He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. Jinora put her arms through the sleeves. They were still warm from his arms. She pulled it tighter around her body, partly so she could get warm and partly so she could smell his jacket. He always smelled wonderful.

"Thank you," She smiled. "So what are you doing out here anyways? The party is inside you know."

"I just needed to get away from all that-"

"Mistletoe?" Jinora guessed. Kai chuckled.

"Yeah, all that."

"Bolin went a little overboard on decorating didn't he?" Jinora giggled. "I guess he really wants to kiss Opal."

"Actually he did it for me," Kai said in a quiet voice.

"Bolin wants to kiss you?" Jinora glared in surprise.

"No," Kai rubbed the back of his neck. "He did it as a 'favor' for me. So that I could, uh, you know."

"So that you could do what?" Jinora leaned in closer to him, leaving hardly any distance between them.

"So that I could kiss you," He stared into her eyes. "But I don't want to."

"Oh," She tried to hide her heartbreaking as she leaned away from him.

"Oh spirits no, Jinora. That's not what I meant! I want to kiss you, I mean I _really_ want to kiss you," Kai tried to recover from his slip up.

"But you just said-"

"I meant I don't want to kiss you under the mistletoe," Kai explained.

"Well why not?" Jinora placed her hands on her hips.

Kai sighed deeply. "I don't want our first kiss to be like that. Anyone can kiss under mistletoe and it can mean absolutely nothing. When we kiss I want you to know that I actually _want_ to kiss you and I'm not just following some stupid tradition."

"You said when."

"What?" Kai seemed puzzled.

"You said _when_ we kiss, not _if_ we kiss." Jinora leaned in again, this time with no doubts.

"I mean I would like to but only if you want to. I know we've never talked about this before but I really like you and I always assumed you liked me too and I-" Jinora cut him off by pressing her lips up against his. He didn't seem to mind the interruption though. Gently, he cupped her face with his hand to gain more control with the kiss. Slowly, the kiss deepened as Jinora wrapped one arm around his neck, the other one running through his hair. She could feel him smile through the kiss as she twirled some strands around with her fingers.

Finally they pulled apart, both their faces steaming. "That was," Kai began, unable to finish his own sentence.

"Wow," Jinora breathed. That was nothing like kissing the back of her hand.

"So what does this make us?" Kai asked.

"Jinora! Kai! What are you two doing?!" Tenzin's voice boomed through the open window.

"In trouble, that's what."


End file.
